A Life Together That We Never Knew
by BroadwayStarlet
Summary: [Outlaw Queen] AU Ending of 3x15 "Quiet Minds" with a twist on the lost year in the Enchanted Forest. OUTLAW QUEEN WEEK Day 1, Prompt: "True Love's Kiss"


**Outlaw Queen Week, Day 1, Prompt: True Love's Kiss**

"A Life Together That We Never Knew"

An Outlaw Queen fic by BroadwayStarlet

Genre: Romance  
Rating: K+  
Pairing: Robin Hood and Regina Mills  
Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time, Regina Mills, and this interpretation of Robin Hood, Roland Hood, etc. etc. belong to Disney/ABC, Adam Horowitz, and Eddy Kitsis. Special thanks and inspiration go to the brilliant performances by Lana Parrilla and Sean Maguire, and the cutie Raphael who plays Roland.  
Summary: An AU end to 3x15 "Quiet Minds". Typed really fast to post on Day 1 of Outlaw Queen Week. Please read and review!

* * *

There he was – her soul mate. Regina Mills watched him from the edge of the forest, just out of view. He had a son. The man with the lion tattoo was a father, and a great one at that. The joy on that little boy's face as he ran into his father's arms was infectious. It also made her heart ache. He was everything she ever needed and dreamed of. She could see that now.

He seemed so familiar. The way he'd addressed her, spoke to her, smiled at her. He found her beautiful, she could tell. And when he said she didn't seem evil, it melted her heart. No one but Henry had ever been able to see past her darkness and her past. Their first impression had always been one of fear and intimidation. Not with him.

_Bold and audacious, but not evil. _Regina rather liked the sound of that. And then he leaned in, obviously flirting; she thought he was about to kiss her. They'd only just met, but she couldn't breathe with him so close. She wanted that kiss. He was attractive, gentlemanly, confident, and intelligent. All this she could tell already. Then she looked down, about to accept the glass of whiskey, when she saw it, and realized why she felt so much so soon, and why she was so attracted to him already.

He was her soul mate. The one Tinkerbell showed her all those years ago. The man with the lion tattoo on his right wrist – from that tavern. They'd found each other at last. And she could already tell he was perfect.

But she ran away. She couldn't open her heart again. What if they fell in love and she lost him? She couldn't bear to have her heart broken again. But he was so perfect. She wished she had the courage to go to him, tell him, and love him. He was the other half of her soul. She'd have a new true love, and another son. A family at last. A life that wasn't so full of loneliness, darkness, and pain. Her happy ending was right there.

Just out of reach.

Her heart was aching. She'd pushed him away. Would he ever want to talk to her again? How would she approach him? How could she love again? And he had a son! Did that mean he was married? What if he was? He was meant to be with _her! _How could she be with him then? But no, he was definitely flirting with her before, and he seemed intrigued when she said whiskey could be a love potion. A married man with a son would not flirt with her and almost kiss her.

Regina took a deep breath and emerged from the clearing.

Robin spotted her first. "Majesty," he said. "What brings you out here? It's dangerous to wander the woods with the Wicked Witch on the loose."

Regina smiled. "Thank you for your concern, but I'm not afraid of any witch."

Then Robin's little son, Roland, looked over. His face lit up and he began to run toward her. "Mama!"

Regina took a step back. Why was Robin's son calling her Mama? Then he reached for her. The little one wanted a hug. He must be mistaken.

"Mama? Don't you remember? You saved me from the monkey monster and gave me a stuffed toy? And you're my Mama now."

Yes, he was certainly thinking of someone else. "I don't think…"

"You just don't remember," the boy continued. "You're the Queen. Regina! And you're my Mama because you married Papa."

She glanced up at Robin with wide eyes, to see if there was any recollection on his face. How could the little boy remember something she didn't? "Do you know what he's talking about?"

"No," Robin said. "Bit he has an active imagination."

Regina knelt in front of the adorable little boy. She wondered…_no, _it wasn't possible. "Sweetheart, when did this happen? When did I…marry…your father?"

Roland thought for a moment. Time seemed fuzzy to the four year old. "Maybe a month ago? Or two. And then we came here and no one remembers but me."

Regina stood up and glanced to Robin. Could it be true? Was it possible that she'd met the thief in the Enchanted Forest in the lost year, fell in love with him, and married him there? A lot could happen in a year, and they were still technically newlyweds…if it was true.

"I just want us all together again," the boy said. "Please, you have to remember, Mama. I'm your son now, Roland."

She frowned. Could she have married her soul mate already? It felt like she'd only met him today. She felt such a connection to him already – was this why?

"We did forget a year of our lives, Regina," Robin said, taking a step forward. "What if he's right? What if the curse didn't affect children?"

"Kiss her, Papa! She'll remember she loves you. She loves us!"

Again, that desire to kiss him filled her completely. Even if she didn't _remember, _at least she could kiss him. He was still her soul mate, even if she wasn't already married to him. Regina gulped and nodded, cuing Robin to take her face in his hands and press his lips to hers in the most passionate of kisses.

They felt a wave of magic pass through them, and through all of Storybrooke. Regina pulled back, needing air, and gasped as memories filled her -

* * *

_Arriving back in the Enchanted Forest, the pain of losing Henry aching in her heart. She ripped it out, trying to bury her love and her pain. Snow White convinced her to keep it, and then moments later she met him. Robin Hood of Locksley, the thief, and he was handsome and sweet. He followed her everywhere. He infuriated her, and then something changed. He understood her pain and her loss. He didn't treat her like she was evil, just a queen, a woman who'd lost her love – like he had, her son, and her parents. _

_She remembered meeting his son – sweet little Roland, who immediately grew attached to her after she saved him from the flying monkey. She remembered feeling such a connection to Robin, and she couldn't help but fall in love with him. His love and devotion to her was like nothing she'd ever seen or felt. This must be true love. He romanced her and respected her. He kissed her like she was the most beautiful and most precious thing in the world, and he always assured her that she was. Regina still missed Henry with all her heart, but now she had a new life and a new family. This she could live with. Here with him, she could be happy._

_Robin proposed, and overjoyed, she accepted. Everyone in the kingdom attended their wedding, and celebrated the Queen's happiness. On the wedding night, she undressed for him, and he declared her the most beautiful woman in the whole realm. No one had ever praised her so much. No one had ever loved her like he loved her. Robin followed, pushing down his trousers and pulling off his shirt. The candlelight danced off their skin, and a lion tattoo on his right wrist caught her eye. _

_The Queen, so madly in love and so happy, simply laughed. Of course she'd fallen in love with him. Robin Hood was her soul mate. Not just because fairy dust made it so, not just because of the tattoo because she hadn't seen it until that moment. But because she loved him and he was perfect for her, and her match and true love in every way._

_A month later, the Wicked Witch's curse hit, and as the dark clouds descended, Regina tearfully had to say goodbye to her new husband and her new stepson. She wouldn't remember them in Storybrooke. That had been the Witch's plan – to ruin her, take everything away from her, especially her happiness. _

"_Don't worry, Regina, I will still love you. Somehow our love will bring us back together. I will see you again. I promise."_

* * *

"—Robin!" she exclaimed.

"Regina," he beamed, and then his lips were on hers again. "I told you we'd be together. I told you I'd see you again one day."

Regina knelt in front of Roland and pulled him into her arms. "I remember now, my wonderful, sweet, smart little boy." She kissed his forehead. "I missed you both so much and I didn't even know it."

"I missed you, Mama," he said, hugging her tight.

"How did you remember?"

"I don't know but no one believed me!"

"I'm sorry, Roland," his father said. "At least we're together now."

The happily reunited family walked into town together, Robin carrying Roland on one hip, and holding his beautiful wife's hand on his other side. They reached Granny's – and it seemed abnormally busy and loud there. Emma Swan and Henry came running out of the diner.

Regina stopped and smiled, still missing him so much. At least she could see him sometimes. It was better now that they were in the same town, rather than in separate worlds, even if he couldn't remember.

"Mom!" Henry's face lit up when he saw Regina standing there, and he ran toward her. Regina dropped Robin's hand and wrapped Henry in a tight hug.

"Henry, you remember?"

"Yeah! Someone broke the curse! Do you remember the last year now?"

She nodded and glanced over to Robin. Their kiss. She felt that magic. Their kiss must have broken the curse. "I think…we broke it," she said. "When we kissed."

Robin reached for her hand again and squeezed it. "**True Love's Kiss****,** Your Majesty."

Regina hugged Henry again. "I have a lot to tell you."

"You're in love?"

"Very much so," Regina said with a nod. "And married."

"We married in the Enchanted Forest a month ago," Robin said. He stuck out his hand to shake Henry's. "Robin of Locksley, I'm glad to meet you, Henry. She's told me so much about you."

"You love her?"

Robin grinned and nodded. "With all my heart. I'll make her happy, I promise."

"Good," Henry smiled, back and shook Robin's hand. "Robin of Locksley? Like Robin…Hood?"

Robin nodded again. "That's me."

"Mom! You married Robin Hood? That's so cool!"

Regina laughed and took Robin's hand again. "He's been wonderful to me."

Roland peeked out from behind Robin. "And I'd like you to meet my son, Roland."

Henry's eyes grew wide and he glanced to Regina. "Mom?"

Regina knew what Henry was thinking and she laughed again. "Roland is Robin's son…with Maid Marian."

Henry nodded. "So I have a stepbrother and a new dad?"

Regina smiled, and pulled him closer so she could hug him and Robin at the same time. "I know he'll never replace your real father, Henry, but I love him and we can be happy."

"No, no it's okay, Mom," Henry said. "I'm happy for you. I'm glad you found true love."

Indeed she had. Robin leaned in to kiss his beautiful wife. Emma, now with Captain Hook, Snow White, and Charming at her side, all emerged and walked toward them. Emma's eyes were red and puffy from the loss of Neal Cassidy but she managed to smile at the mayor. "I'm glad Henry remembers you – and I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Miss Swan."

"Her wedding was so beautiful!" Snow White said. "The only things missing were you and Henry."

"I just can't believe you're married, Regina. That's so great," Emma said. "Sorry I, uh, missed your big day."

Robin grinned at Regina. "It's okay, I can marry her again in this world." Regina laughed again, her cheeks flushed. "What, Your Majesty? I can't proclaim my love for you in public? I'm not allowed to renew my vows with you?"

She smiled. "I'm just not used to all this yet. Alright, yes, we'll have another wedding – and Henry can be part of it too. But first, we have to take care of Zelena before we even think of a ceremony."

They all agreed. But not even a witch could take away from Regina's happiness. She had a husband and two sons – and they all loved her. She had something to fight for, and people to fight with – her family. Tinkerbell had been right – finding a soul mate would bring everything together and fix everything. Despite being a villain, Regina Mills found that she could have a happy ending, and she had everything she ever wanted.

* * *

Finished April 2, 2014


End file.
